


The Molecular Level.

by FazedMuttley



Series: Fallout Fics. [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/F, human nick valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: A question is often asked in the post war world. Who shot first, America or China? What if the answer was neither?The year is 2287. Two hundred years ago there was an incident lost to history, this incident was Broken Mask. The moment when the façade that was the Commonwealth Institute of Technology faded and the Institute made their intentions clear, when they fired first shot.The war destroyed much of the world, save for that The Institute wished to remain, when the war was over, they allowed time to pass, the people who now stood among the ashes no longer remembered Broken Mask, all they remembered was a war to end all wars. They did not see the Institute as their destroyers, but their saviours.The Institute has had two hundred years to progress, and this world is different from the world we know, even though the Institute are a seat of power. One truth remains.War, war never changes, but history. History is written by the victors.The Institutes perfect world, may be on the verge of collapsing. It all starts with a murder.





	1. Jane Doe.

It was a dark December afternoon; it seemed that a damp hollow fog had erased all traces of the sun, with the colourless clouds pouring rain onto the streets below and coincidently onto the roof of a certain Detectives car.

The car itself sat at the side of the road near Boston Common, with it nearing the end of his shift and having been a very slow day the Detective had lowered his seat and lay there with his hat over his eyes, relaxing and listening to radio and rain.

“Cambridge to Detective Valentine” a harsh voice said though Nick’s radio replacing the music much to his annoyance. He did not bother moving he simply reached over and grabbed the receiver, pressing the button on its side as he brought it towards his mouth.

“Speak”

“You have been requested in Concord” the voice replied, “Details will be provided when you arrive. The Institute has cleared you for an excursion outside the walls; you only have six hours, so double time Detective”

“Nice to have their approval for a change” Nick said a smirk appearing on his lips before he spoke again “They must want something solved for once” Valentine took every opportunity to push his bosses buttons.

“Don’t push your luck Valentine; your partner will meet you at Northgate. Danse out”

With a sigh Nick learned forward again and moved back over to the driver’s seat before reaching over and returning the passenger seat to its correct position, if he were right it would be a long night.

Nick drove at a reasonable speed, ensuring he had sufficient opportunity to slow should he need to; he drove past the old baseball stadium, which was now Diamond City and continued along the bridge towards Cambridge. Once he approached the Institute Plaza he slowed down and continued past the junction towards Northgate. He looked at the building that was once the Commonwealth Institute of Technology as he passed. Brick was replaced with glass and at the centre of it all stood Institute Tower, the seat of New Americas government.

He stopped at at East entrance of Institute Plaza as a Synth patrol crossed in front of him, while they did so he looked forward and saw the wall, or as the Institute called it the Boundary. With a sigh he put the car in gear once the Synths had passed and drove the last few feet towards Northgate stopping at the barrier.

He unlocked the vehicles doors and not a moment later the door opened and someone took the passenger seat shutting the door immediately, however it was not fast enough to stop the cold reaching Nick with a shiver he adjusted the heating for his Partner and looked towards him.

“Bloody freezing out there, not to mention the rain” Deacon said lowering his hood.

“Yet you mention it anyway” Nick replied with a smirk.

As Deacon was about to reply he stopped and looked through the windscreen and nodded prompting Nick to follow his gaze, he saw the barrier lower into the ground and a Synth that was signalling him forward he followed its direction bringing the car towards it and stopped when the Synth held up its hand. Once it was in place the sound of clamps could be heard as the vehicle was locked in place.

“I will never understand why they scan you when you are leaving” Deacon mumbled.

“In case you try and leave with Institute Tech” Nick replied “I don’t suppose Danse told you what to expect”

“Danse tell me anything other than where you are?” Deacon replied with a laugh “You probably know more than I do” Deacon looked out of the window as the blue lasers generated by the sensors passed over the car. “I wonder how they made Synths waterproof, I mean some of them have parts showing” Nick knowing it was a rhetorical question did not answer.

They sat in silence until the clamps released and the Synth knocked on the window. Nick lowered it slightly, enough to hear though but not enough to let much of the rain in.

“You are cleared Detective” It said, Nick saw Deacon shudder in his seat “You are scheduled to return no later than eleven this evening” with that the Synth left and Nick raised the window before putting the car in gear once more and waiting as Northgate began to open.

“I hate the voices of early Gen Synths” Deacon said “Gets under your skin”

Nick pulled through the gate which had stared to close as they passed through. Nick spared a glance in the rearview mirror at the sealed wall and he could just make out the Synths patrolling along the top.

They sat in silence as they drove through the streets just past the Boundary; several of the Brotherhood Soldiers saluted the vehicle as they passed the Cambridge Headquarters.

“I bet Danse is at the window glaring at us” Deacon said causing Nick to chuckle.

Once they were clear of Cambridge they sped through the streets before their inhabitants could react to their presence. They had entered lawless lands. Thankfully they passed through unnoticed, or, Nick thought, perhaps the Brotherhood had cleared the way when they drove through earlier in the day.

A Brotherhood SUV was parked up in the car park of the old diner just outside Concord along with a Medical Transport which gave Nick an idea of what to expect, he had no doubt that it was probably there to move bodies once the investigation was complete. The turret on the roof of the SUV was manned by a soldier and two more stood near the vehicle, Nick was willing to bet that there was a forth patrolling nearby. He drove past them and reached the town a few moments later.

He stopped the vehicle outside the crumbling church and applied the handbrake before turning off the engine taking the keys and placing them in the inside pocket of his coat. The rain had slowed but it had not stopped upon realising this Nick sighed before adjusting his hat so the brim was low over his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out the pack of cigarettes once he had them in his hands he removed one from the pack before placing it in his lips, once he put them away he brought a pack of matches from the same pocket and opened the door to get out.

Deacon had also exited the car and once again pulled up the hood of his jacket.

“That’s a bad habit you know” Deacon said.

“I can quit anytime I want” Nick replied lighting a match and bringing it to the tip of his cigarette; once it was lit he flicked the match into a puddle at his feet while he slipped the box back into his pocket as he walked towards the crime scene.

Deacon followed and ended up walking slightly ahead as Nick surveyed the scene ahead of him. Scribes worked around the bodies, both of which were covered in tarpaulin, taking photos and cataloging everything of note, several Brotherhood soldiers patrolled the scene, two of which wore Power Armour, when Nick saw who was in charge he sighed.

Deacon held up the barrier tape and Nick ducked underneath it and grabbed it from the other side so Deacon could follow without damaging it.

“This is going to be like getting blood form a stone” Nick muttered and Deacon laughed.

“I’ll talk with the Scribes and see what they have, while you get to look at the scene”

“Gee Thanks, let me do the hard work” Nick drawled but Deacon was already moving away from him saying something like ‘You love me really’ over his shoulder as he walked towards the Scribes.

Nick walked towards the crime scene and did not speak for a few moments as he took everything in. Not that there as much to be seen with the bodies covered like they were, all he really saw other than the bodies was a gun.

“What do we have?” Nick asked.

“Murder suicide” answered a nearby Scribe as she took a few more pictures.

“Halen” Nick said with a smile “Good to see you back, how was Vegas?”

“Thanks” she replied looking up with a smile. “It was different” Nick smiled, but remembered his short time frame.

“Anyway, if you’re all so set on it being a murder suicide. Why call us?”

“It’s too neat” Halen said and walked over holding up her camera.

As Halen showed him the pictures she had taken he thought two things, the first was how right she was in regards to the crime scene being too neat, and the second was his amazement at how far technology had progressed.

Nick pointed at one of the pictures and took the camera from Halen. “Can you show me where this is?”

Without a word Halen lead him to the steps outside the Museum of Freedom. Nick crouched near them and began comparing the photo to the real thing.

“What do we know about the deceased?” Nick asked refusing to acknowledge the scene as a murder suicide until he had investigated the area himself.

“John and Jane Doe, I’m afraid” Halen replied sadly “We haven’t been able to identify either of them”

“Raiders or Mercs?” Nick said as he reached toward the wall and caught sight of his hand, it was ungloved. He turned back to ask but Halen was already holding out a set of latex gloves, Nick took them with a nod and pulled them on.

“We haven’t ruled it out, but it seems unlikely” Halen answered as Nick inspected the wall now he was wearing gloves. Halen waited patiently as Nick worked.

He frowned, even though the building was over two hundred years old like much of the Commonwealth beyond the Institutes walls, it was remarkably well preserved despite the fact it remained untouched for the vast majority of that time, the history within forgotten and that which had not been looted left to rot. It was a common knowledge that the Institute focused on the future and not the past. Mankind Redefined.

Nick frowned when he pulled his hand back, among the wet dust and grime from the wall was a smear of red, he turned back and showed Halen, who took a deep breath in surprise and Nick saw her breath on the air when she released it.

“Is that blood?” she asked.

“It is” Nick replied turning his attention back to the wall, he looked at the marks in the brick once again before looking behind him past Halen towards the bodies, they were both too far away to explain how blood would have gotten into the broken brick, he turned back and placed his hand on the ground, he felt something under his palm when he raised his hand it was covered in brown sludge and what seemed to be small pieces of stone, it’s did not take him long to realise that it was wet brick dust and the larger pieces were parts of the brick itself.

He stood up and pulled off his gloves, folding them into one another and placing them in his pocket, he took the replacement pair from Halen as she offered them and slipped them as they moved over to the bodies.

“John Doe?” Nick said pointing at the nearest body and Halen nodded.

Nick crouched and pulled back the tarpaulin, took the recorder from his pocket and started it before holding it near his mouth as he talked through his thoughts.

“Human Male, mid to late thirties, scarring to the upper lip and right eye, nose appears to have been broken several times, most likely a mercenary working independently from his clothing. Cause of death at first glance appears to be a gunshot wound, self inflicted.”

Nick lifted the tarpaulin covering the lower half of the body and looked underneath. “Judging by his position the deceased was on his knees when he died”

“Get back to work Halen” came a voice and Nick looked up as Halen saluted and moved back around and began finishing her work on the crime scene.

“What are you doing here Valentine?” The man asked.

“My job Rhys” Nick said turning off his recorder and returning it to his pocket.

“You’re not needed. He shot the victim then himself. Case closed.” Rhys replied gesturing at the bodies.

“Really?” Nick laughed “You have no idea what happened here do you?”

“Bingo!” Deacon called before Rhys could reply “We have a name-o” he walked over and handed Nick a tablet computer, Nicks eye caught the Institute logo present in the top corner.

“Nathan Foster, former member of the New California Republic” Nick said and looked up at Rhys “Now working primarily as a Transporter for live cargo and escort missions, employed by the Institute” he handed the tablet to Rhys.

Nick turned his attention back to the body. “No one in their right mind would touch an Institute Transporter” he said as he crouched at the mans head looking over his shoulder at the wall realising that the body was aligned with the damaged bricks, he tilted the head to the side. “Slight bruising around the wound, meaning he was struck before before he died, highly unlikely it was self inflicted”

Rhys remained silent and stood by Deacon as they observed Nick work, a few moments later the Detective stood.

“It’s likely there were multiple assailants” Nick concluded. “Two, maybe three there had to have been at least one to keep Jane in position and one other to perform the act.”

“What act?” Deacon asked.

“Double homicide” Nick said looking back at them then focused on Rhys “Blunt force trauma inflicted to the deceased before staging it to look like the murder suicide that you were so quick to declare.”

Nick mimes the swing of a weapon. “The first blow inflicted causes Foster to fall to his knees, the assailant strikes again killing him, the weapon most likely a hammer of some description. Possibly a claw considering the depth and severity of the wound”

“Or the bullet” Rhys supplied coldly but Nick ignores him.

“Then our assailant uses Fosters gun to shoot Jane, before placing the gun in the now deceased Fosters hand and making sure the angle corresponds with the wound, pulls the trigger, job done. Except they made a mistake and took the bullet, after that the used to the hammer to damage the wall to hide the bullets impact location, which transfered a trace of blood from the murder weapon”

“How does our Jane Doe fit in to all this?” Deacon asked.

“Now that I still need to figure out” Nick said as he crouched next to Jane Doe.

Deacon suddenly laughed “How the hell does she get past the Boundary?” Nick turned his head to Deacon and looked in the direction Deacon was facing. Trying to get past a few Brotherhood Soldiers was none other that Diamond City’s intrepid Reporter, Piper Wright.

“Deacon, if you could?” Nick said reaching into his pocket to retrieve his keys and throw them to Deacon.

“Lock her in the car?” Deacon said with a chuckle.

“I was going to say drive her to Cambridge” Nick chuckled and added “But that works too” with a slight smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave the window open a crack” Deacon said as he walked off. Nick was about to take his recorder out of his pocket when he thought he saw her eyes move.

Nick removed his glove and pressed his fingers to the women’s neck and immediately stood up.

“I need the medical transport right now!” Nick called out and Halen spun towards him taking her phone from her pocket and dialled. “Somebody move this woman immediately, somewhere warm!” Nick demanded pointing at two of the Brotherhood.

Nick stalked angrily towards Rhys. “I don’t know how you missed the fact she was alive. But I suggest you get this scene in order otherwise it won’t just be me you need to deal with”

“Is that a threat, Detective?”

“Statement of fact” Deacon supplied as he neared and slipping the Detective his keys before continuing “The moment that Foster was identified as an Institute Asset this became an Institute Investigation, so if you want to keep your job, you need to get things in order”

Before Rhys could speak, the unmistakeable sound of the Institute Relay interrupted them. “Too late” Deacon added and followed Nick as he turned away from Rhys towards the Brotherhood Medical Transport that had just arrived.

Nick nodded to the Institute Courser who had arrived in the relay as he passed, the Courser did not acknowledge him save for a quick glance. “What did you do with Piper?” Nick asked as they neared the Transport.

“Locked her in the car” Deacon replied and Nick stopped.

“You cannot be serious”

“What? You agreed to it!” Deacon said with a raised brow but unable to stop a smile breaking out on his lips. “Come on Nick its funny” Nick kept his face blank and Deacon raised his hand holding his thumb and forefinger apart a small fraction “Just a little bit?”

“As long as you’re the one she wants to punch” Nick said with a slight smile “That’s fine by me”

They watched for a few minutes as the Brotherhood loaded Jane into the Transport and stabilised her for travel.

“Where will they take her?” Deacon asked.

“Kendall” Nick replied “Its Brotherhood controlled” Nick looked behind him and saw the Courser talking to an infuriated Knight Rhys and lowered his voice “Plus, we should keep this need to know for now and update the Institute once we know exactly what their Transporter was doing”

“Won’t they already know?”

“Doubtful, otherwise we wouldn’t be involved” Nick replied “My guess is he worked freelance on the side and angered the wrong people”

“So what do we do now?” Deacon asked as the Medical Transport pulled away.

“You are going back to the Office to update Ellie, so she can build a case file, and you're taking Piper home while your at it, I’ll be going to Cambridge to talk to Danse” Nick looked at his watch “I have just over three hours and I intend to use them”

Deacon nodded and took Nicks keys when he offered them. “Tell Piper I will meet her in the usual place tomorrow”

“Sure thing” Deacon replied and walked towards Nick’s car.

Nick turned back and walked over to Halen who was packing her things into her SUV. “Could I hitch a ride to Cambridge?”

“Sure thing!” Halen said with a smile “We just need to wait for my team”

“That’s fine” Nick said. A few moments later another pair of Scribes appeared. One had a blonde ponytail and what looked to be a bullet scar on her forehead, the other had short brown hair and narrow features and striking brown eyes.

“S’up Halen” the blonde said.

“Hey Rachel” Halen said as she climbed into the drivers seat. Nick climbed into the seat behind her and the other scribe, Rachel, climbed into the front passenger seat while the brunette sat in the back next to Nick.

The drive was uneventful save for the small talk between the Scribes that Nick tuned out, his thoughts on the case; however he did notice a sombre mood. Once they were parked in the Cambridge Headquarters Nick thanked Halen and got out of the vehicle making his way straight to the main door, he ignored the banners and patrolling soldiers as he entered the building.

“Valentine to see Danse” he said to the Soldier on reception.

“Purpose of Visit?” The man replied not really paying attention; clearly more interested in the game on his tablet, to Nick it looked like Pipfall.

“It’s to do with a case” Nick replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay, go on through” the man replied typing something on his computer and returning his attention to his game.

Nick knocked at Danse’s door before entering and the man looked up at him with a frown.

“I take it you found something?”

“She isn’t a Jane Doe” Nick replied and Danse leaned back in his chair looking at Nick waiting for more and when none came he frowned before realisation appeared on his face.

“You are sure it’s her?” Danse asked with a sigh.

“Without a doubt, she looks just like her sister”

“Does anyone know her identity?” Danse asked cautiously.

“I haven’t told anyone, I came straight here, Deacon is heading to my office, if he’s not there already so he can work with Ellie on setting up a case file, for Nathan Foster and Jane Doe. So unless someone figured it out on their own, no one knows, at least not yet”

“This is a delicate matter” Danse replied typing something on his computer “Even more so, since her sister just arrived as part of an officer transfer” Danse sighed “Elder Lyons orders”

“Well that complicates matters” Nick replied “We aren’t going to be able to keep this from her, even a Jane Doe would be suspicious”

“It’s not that simple” Danse replied and gestured at his computer “She was at the scene, she could already know.”

Before Danse could continue the office door burst open and a furious looking woman stood there. Nick recognised her as brunette in Halen’s team.

“Where is she?”


	2. Case Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Piper meet to talk through the case.
> 
> For Reference - Nick is Human in this Fic.

Early morning in Diamond City was usually a quiet affair but for Piper Wright, unfortunately it was not. With her alarm sounding to wake her up, it should come as no surprise that it managed to do its job. It woke her up. However poor Piper had made the mistake of forgetting where she was, so when she reached out for her phone to turn the alarm off, she failed spectacularly.

 

This failure consisted of Piper reaching for her bedside table, which unfortunately was at the other side of the room. This small little fact caused her to nearly fall from her desk chair had she not grabbed the desk itself out of instinct. Taking a deep breath and cursing gravity she realised two things, the first she had fallen asleep at her desk again, she let out a groan before the second thought entered her mind, the alarm was still ringing.

 

She quickly pushed her chair backwards so she rolled over to her bed, grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned off her alarm before it woke her sister in the room below. She waited a moment in silence, she even looked at the floor as if by some miracle she might be able to see through it, so far so good, all remained quiet.

 

Once she had rolled back to her desk she grabbed a pair of headphones and plugged them into her phone before tuning it to the radio, as she put them in her ears she heard the voice of presenter.

 

“I’m afraid that’s all from me, Travis ‘Lonely’ Miles, until later this evening. However I think hear the oncoming howl of daytime radio, but for now here’s Bad Moon Rising, Johnny Guitar and Rocket Sixty Nine.”

 

Piper stood as the music began to play, stretching with a yawn before opening her bedroom door and descending the stairs as quietly as she could. Once she reached the bottom she pulled one of the buds from her ears and looked at the door leading to the other bedroom, she couldn’t hear anything from within so she assumed that her early morning mishap hadn’t disturbed her sister, so with a soft smile she returned the bud to her ear and approached the small kitchen at the back of their home.

 

Piper hummed along to the music as she added coffee to her machine and placed a mug beneath the filter, once she had filled the machine her fingers moved deftly, quickly pressing the button and she watched as the machine filled her mug with the black ichor of life, the smell of freshly brewed coffee being one of her favourite things.

 

Once the machine let out a small buzz signalling her drink was ready she took the mug and turned back heading towards her room, she placed the mug on her desk and grabbed the coat off the back of her chair, realising she was still wearing the previous days clothes she made a mental note to change after she had had a shower, but for now she wanted fresh air.

 

Pulling on her coat and retrieving her keys from her pocket, she walked to the door that lead to her small balcony and unlocked it, as she was about to go through however she realised that she had forgotten something, so she looked back at her desk.

 

There it was. Morning coffee and in her mind, it was laughing at her, she rolled her eyes and sighed before heading back for her drink and turned back, this time she actually went through the door, she sat in one of the chairs outside and was greeted by the soft morning light as she leaned back happily listening to the final few seconds of Travis’ last track as a slow howl sounded, she instantly smiled.

 

“Hello New America! This Three Dog and you’re listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts.” Piper sipped her coffee giving a happy sigh leaning forward again to look through the glass railing around her balcony and cast her eyes over Diamond City as Three Dog updated his listeners on the recent news happening over New America.

 

She stood and leaned against the railings edge so she could get a better view of the market as the store owners began their morning routines and prepared for the day ahead, her gaze moved towards the rear of the city as Three Dog began to cover the weather in the different regions. Piper could just make out the top of the water purifier in the distance standing near the power station in the small industrial sector.

 

She recalled seeing pictures of the original Diamond City in the museum near Nick’s office. It was little more that a shanty town of metal and wooden shacks standing in the ruins of an old baseball stadium.

 

In comparison the modern Diamond City was nothing short of a marvel, outside of the small industrial sector was housing, apartment buildings and houses built with near clinical precision minimal space wasted and designed for maximum capacity, even the stands had been torn out and converted into further housing, this was where Piper lived. The Stadiums surrounding walls reinforced and covered in a bright white metal of some description with a slightly reflective surface which matched perfectly with the rest of the cities Institute aesthetic. Outside of the housing was the small commercial sector containing Nicks agency, the museum and even a Mojave Express courier office, Piper herself knew several of the couriers, they were a good source of stories for the paper.

 

Then there was the market itself, stalls with neon signs advertising their goods, surrounded by green grass and actual living trees. Running around the perimeter was the baseball diamond, once a painted line in the dirt, now a walkway of reinforced glass, in the evenings and long into the night it shone a beautiful green, which the surrounding walls reflected lighting the entire city.

 

“The Great Green Jewel” Piper said with a soft smile as she stood and turned back to the door.

 

Once she was back inside she grabbed a quick shower and changed into a set of fresh clothes before she went back downstairs. Once at the bottom she turned to her sister’s door and gave it a knock.

 

“Nat, time to get up for school” Piper called out, she waited a moment and heard a grown.

 

“Five more minutes” came a sleepy reply.

 

“Okay” Piper chuckled “You can have five more minutes but if you’re not up I’m tipping you out of bed” all she got in response was a groan.

 

Piper drew her phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialled Nick; she put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter as she opened the cupboard on her quest for bread. As Nick answered the phone Piper let out a small cheer of victory.

 

“Given the time” came Nick’s voice “I assume your happiness is food related”

 

“Yup, you know me so well”

 

“Unfortunately” Nick replied sarcastically as Piper opened the loaf and counted out six slices before returning the rest of the loaf to the cupboard.

 

“Come on Nick, don’t be like that”

“I’m a Detective; it’s my job to find the truth, even if you don’t like it”

 

“Fine, Then we can’t be friends” she replied stubbornly but grinned all the same and placed four slices of bread in the toaster and her cup in the coffee machine before turning both on.

 

“I assume you want to know when I can meet you.” Piper had moved to the fridge to grab butter, meat and jam.

 

“Well yeah, Deacon said the usual spot but failed to tell me when, this was after he locked me in the car!”

 

“Well. I am currently in Cambridge much to the Institutes annoyance. Things got complicated.” Nick replied with a sigh as Piper buttered the un-toasted bread and began making Nat a sandwich for school. “I did tell Deacon to take you home, feel free to punch him”

 

“Already did” Piper chirped happily causing Nick to laugh. “One moment Nick” Piper muted the microphone on her phone “Nat I don’t hear movement! Also do you want cheese in your sandwich?” She called out.

 

Nat’s door opened ‘You have some lungs” Nat said rubbing her eyes “Yes to cheese” she added behind a yawn.

 

“Mm-Kay” Piper hummed and un-muted the phone “So where were we?” She asked Nick as the toaster released the bread from its grasp, she quickly grabbed them.

 

“I can meet you in about two hours” Nick said as Piper smacked Nat’s hand away from the toast as she applied butter and jam.

 

“Fine by me” Piper said as she plated up two slices of jam toast and handed them to Nat who mumbled a thanks and placed herself in front of the television. “Need me to bring anything?”

 

“You will probably want a notepad, I probably don’t need to tell you to bring a pencil, but bring a pencil” Nick said smugly as Piper went back to the fridge to put the butter away and get some cheese “You know in case you need to write things down”

 

“Smart Ass” Piper chuckled as she shut the fridge “It was one time”

 

“When did you get so bad at math?” Nick laughed.

 

“Okay Detective Dick, it was more than once. I’ll see you later”

 

“That’s more like it. See you later Paper Weight” unfortunately before Piper could respond Nick had hung up, so she decided to groan and heard her sister laughing behind her the moment the sound left her mouth. Piper cut the sandwich in two and placed it Nat’s lunchbox.

 

“Oi, Chuckles” she said “You want some Mutfruit?”

 

“Yep” Nat replied happily through a mouth full of toast.

 

“Nat don’t talk with your mouthful” Piper said and put the lunchbox in the fridge. “Now go get a shower, you don’t want to be late.” Nat nodded and shuffled upstairs leaving her plate on sofa, Piper grabbed it and placed in the sink to wash later and set about eating her own toast and drinking her second cup of coffee.

 

Just over an hour later Piper was standing just inside the atrium of Diamond City. She looked out of the gate towards the streets as a few Institute vehicles drove past; she also noticed that there seemed to be more Synths walking the streets than usual.

 

There was a flash of black and her eyes widened but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. _Was that a Courser?_ knowing that she would draw unwanted attention if she looked at the Institute Agent for top long Piper looked away continuing towards the guard posts at the Cities entrance approaching the person on the gates causing him to look up at her and smile.

 

“Hey, Miss Piper” Danny Sullivan said.

 

“Hey Danny” Piper replied with a smile “Who did you piss off to get this post?”

 

“Institute said they needed a human on staff among the Synths for the next few weeks. Something big went down up near Concord”

 

“Concord?” Piper replied with a raised brow, playing the fool of course given the fact she there “Isn’t that Brotherhood territory?”

 

“Who knows anymore Piper? Things are changing”

 

“That’s true” she sighed “Too much so lately. Anyway I need to get going, meeting a friend for lunch at Hancock’s”

 

“Sure, I just need to scan your implant” Danny said holding up his scanner.

 

Piper pulled her sleeve back and held out her wrist and Danny placed the scanner on it and a few moments later it flashed green and gave a soft beeping noise.

 

“Okay” Danny said looking at the screen of his computer “Visiting a friend” he said as he typed “Goodneighbour” he typed again “I assume you’re taking the Relay?”

 

“I was hoping to” Piper replied.

 

“One moment and I’ll put you through the system” Danny typed for a few moments before Piper felt the telltale warmth in her wrist letting her know that her implant had been updated.

 

“Can you check for me?” Danny asked.

 

Piper held her wrist in front of her and focused for a moment and her Implants Holo-screen activated. She navigated to the data tab and smiled as she showed Danny the Relay Authorisation.

 

“Well that’s all in order” Danny replied happily “I kept your return open, as long as you’re back here by eight this evening you should be fine”

 

“Thanks Danny” Piper said deactivating her holo and heading through the gate.

 

Piper sighed as she crossed the street into the Relay Station. She knew the Boundary Walls were there for protection but it didn’t help that all around them was the Wastes of Boston mostly left untouched since the great war. Diamond City stood in Institute Central. Goodneighbour however was further south meaning unless she had Brotherhood or Institute Transport she would have to use the relay or she would have to walk, given she didn’t want to be late that left the relay as her only choice.

 

Once she was inside the Transport Office that serviced Diamond City she approached the Generation One Synth at the reception desk and followed it instructions as she verified her authorisation to travel via the relay.

 

“Pod three” the Synth said and nothing more.

 

Piper walked away and headed straight for pod three. Once she stood inside an automated voice went through a series of announcements.

 

“Please keep your limbs inside the pod at all times, remember to breathe evenly and do not hold your breath. Remain calm and limit movement until you have successfully transported.”

 

 _No shit._ Piper thought. She blinked, was hit by a wave of nausea and then she was stood in the counterpart pod at Goodneighbour.

 

“Please take several deep breathes and then exit the pod” the automated voice said. Piper didn't move, so the automated voice repeated itself, Piper knew that in truth its tone hadn't changed, but to her the second time it spoke it sounded annoyed.

 

This time Piper did as instructed and stumbled out of the pod, landing against the wall and heard someone laughing to her right, before a familiar voice came from the same direction.

 

“Never was your thing was it Pipes?”

 

Piper looked over and saw Hancock’s unofficial bodyguard, Fahrenheit, standing there with a grin.

 

“Yeah, well I always worry some part of me will be left behind” Piper took another deep breath to calm herself and in an effort to settle her stomach before she moved away from the wall “You off somewhere?”

 

“Yup, don’t expect me to tell you where.” Fahrenheit replied as she entered the pod next to the one Piper had just left, just before the relay took her she winked at Piper.

 

The journalist sighed and walked towards the exit, she once again had her implant scanned to confirm she had arrived at her destination, the Synth even reminded her that she needed to relay no later than seven thirty that evening before asking her to leave.

 

Once outside she looked up at the Old State House. The building had been restored, and Piper knew the upper floors were an Institute Records Facility not that she was ever allowed up there. She sighed and walked past the few stores that bordered the building. Given that everything was the same clinical white it felt like she never left Diamond City; however the lighting in Goodneighbour was a warm orange hue as opposed to green.

 

She activated her Holo to check the time and sighed, it always slipped her mind that the holo changed colour depending on where you were. Something to do with connecting to another Institute network, she didn’t really pay attention to the specifics, but she couldn’t deny that there was always something comforting about the green of Diamond City.

 

She entered the Old State House and ignored the entrance to upper floors, they could only be accessed by Institute Employees anyway and there was a Courser guarding it who always gave Piper the creeps. She kept her gaze away from man in black and walked to the left entering a small café, which was where the town got its name, The Good Neighbour.

 

As she entered the room she noticed the barista organising what Piper assumed were clean mugs, a woman who always surprised Piper with the fact that she even worked in a café even though she knew that the woman actually worked for Hancock directly, and that she was also the bartender at his nightclub, The Third Rail.

 

“You ordering or staring at me arse?” the irish woman said with a smile as she turned towards Piper.

 

“T-the Usual” Piper stammered looking down to hide her blush.

 

“Which one?” The woman asked with a smirk “The ‘dead on my feet’ usual or the ‘I’m a sexy reporter, surprise me’ usual”

 

“Cait, just make me a damn coffee” Piper replied with both a chuckle and a further blush.

 

“Admit it Pipes” Cait replied as she grabbed a mug “You were just staring at me arse, can’t say I blame you really” she smirked at Piper as she added extra sway to her hips as she walked to coffee machine “Magnificent sight if I do say so me-self”

 

Piper blushed and gestured over to the table at the back of the café not trusting her words, pulling her cap over her eyes as she furiously tried to hide her blush, Cait nodded. A few minutes later Piper had her coffee; Cait was back behind the counter serving customers and Piper had begun doodling in her notepad as she waited for Nick.

 

She was so lost in thoughts she did not realise how much time had passed or when it was that Cait had been over and left her another coffee. It wasn’t until someone took the seat opposite and stole the pencil from her hand that she looked up; she saw Nick Valentine and he looked so very tired.

 

“Have you even slept?” Piper asked immediately.

 

“No rest for the wicked” Nick said, Piper pushed her coffee towards him noticing it was still warm, he took it gratefully and downed nearly half of it. “Where do we begin?” He asked placing the mug back down.

 

“You tell me” Piper said as she turned to a fresh page, opened eyeglasses case before placing them on and readying her pencil. Nick looked around the room and spoke quietly so they wouldn’t be overheard easily.

 

“It’s hard to say. John Doe, sorry no names in public, identified as a former NCR soldier turned Institute Transporter, Dead. Jane Doe, still to be identified officially however she appears to be someone we both know.”

 

Piper stopped writing and looked up and blinked “You don’t mean?”

 

“Yes” was all Nick said. Piper dropped her pencil and pulled off her eyeglasses to rub her eyes.

 

“This is big” Piper mumbled. “Do they know?” Piper subtlety gestured around her so Nick knew she meant the Institute.

 

“No official report yet” Nick replied “Danse agrees that we need to keep this quiet until we have all the facts” Nick pulled out a paper file.

 

“I assume you need my help?” Piper said as Nick placed the file on the table. Piper turned to a fresh page as Nick opened the file and began sliding several photographs to her. She placed her eyeglasses back on and looked them over making notes as they went as Nick quietly continued explaining the crime scene and what they had discovered, they both fell quiet and hid things from view when anyone neared their table.

 

“I don’t know Nick” Piper said in a barely audible whisper “This screams Institute”

 

“Deacon says the same and I tend to agree, but what I can’t figure is why they would put me and Deacon on the case if that were true” Nick replied in the same low tone.

 

“That’s the only thing that doesn’t make sense” Piper agreed “Why put Institute Detectives on a case they were involved in”

 

“Unless it’s a cover” Nick mused rubbing his chin. “I need a shave” he mumbled absentmindedly. Piper chuckled and was about to reply but his phone started to ring, he tapped his earpiece and greeted the caller, and Piper waited listening to Nick’s responses. Even before the call was over he began collecting things and restoring the file.

 

“You’re coming with me.” He said “Jane Doe just woke up. It seems Danse is questioning her now so we need to get to Cambridge, it isn’t going well”

 

“Why am I coming?”

 

“You’re perceptive Piper.” Nick replied “That and you have been requested, it appears Jane’s sister has lost her confidence in the Brotherhood”

 

Piper infected by Nicks urgency grabbed her things and followed Nick silently to his car. Once she was in the passenger seat Nick picked up his radio and contacted Institute Tower as he began to drive.

 

“This is Detective Valentine. I am with Piper Wright from Diamond City, she has become involved in a case, and I take full responsibility for her actions during the investigation”

 

“Understood Detective, we will update her authorizations, thank you for informing us” came a human response much to Pipers surprise.

 

Nick returned the receiver to his dashboard and went onto his phone and dialled somebody as Piper felt a heat in her wrist, The Institute had just updated her privileges.

 

“Hi Ellie, Piper is with me on a case can you look after Nat for a while." He was quiet for a moment "Thanks Ellie I will keep you updated.”

 

Piper sighed. This was her first time involved directly in an Institute investigation; at least officially, to say she was nervous would be an understatement.

 


End file.
